For you
by Aisha with Issues
Summary: Seto has a tendency to say things that he dosen't mean.. so what happenes when someone who dose what ever he says takes it far to literaly and followes his command? Warnings: Suiside, angst and SetoOc.


For You  
  
Aisha: This is just gonna be a sad one shot. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but there will be an oc in here and I do own her. If she seems a bit out of place it's because she's originally from a Manga that me and my friends made called 'Court of The Vampire'. It's a song fic but I don't recall who wrote the song so if anyone knows please tell me also I don't know if I'm getting the lyrics right...  
  
::::::::::: ) ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Again I hear those words from your mouth. So... do you want me to die? Or is that simply a little white lie?  
  
"You idiot." Seto said to the girl standing in front of him. "You complete and utter idiot." The girl looked down, blond hair covering up her far too pale skin.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Seto-sama... It's just... you said that you didn't think that you'd need me at the meeting... So I went to see my family then Jean-Claude (another oc from Court of the Vampire) needed me.... I didn't think that you needed me...."  
  
"No I said that I wasn't sure if I'd need you." he glared at her annoyed. "And you should be there just incase I do need you." He sighed. "Really, Kiyone, I thought that you were smarter than this... but this and all this bs about Vampires and Elves; it's really quite sad." Kiyone dared a quick glance up at him.  
  
"But... It's true..." Kaiba suddenly grew seemingly quite angry. He was just finally fed up with all the bullshit that she talked about.  
  
"Kiyone, first there are no such things as Elves or Vampires, and second, and probably worse, I really needed you at that meeting! Your stupidity has finally cost me more than just time!" He slammed his fist on his desk.  
  
"But Seto-sama-"  
  
"No." He said, trying to regain his composure. "Just leave. Go away. Do something... Anything. I don't care anymore. For all I care you can go off and die somewhere."  
  
"You.... You want me to die?"  
  
"Sure!" He tossed his hands in the air "Why the hell not? Die, kill yourself, be killed by someone else, I don't care." Kiyone looked up at him, tears in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Kill myself?"  
  
"Yes! Fine! What ever! Just leave!" Seto yelled finally fed up with her. He pointed to the door. "Get out!"  
  
... If you want me to die, I'll do it for you. I'll die for what could have been. I'll die for love.  
  
Kiyone looked up at him for a moment, then nodded and ran out of the room, crying silently. Seto sighed then sat down in his chair and attempted to get back to work.  
  
He tried for a while, maybe 15, 20 minutes to work.  
  
For some reason he couldn't.  
  
Despite what he had said, in fact because of what he said, he was worried about the girl. She had a tendency to do what ever he told her to... but surly she wouldn't go that far. She couldn't violate her own ideas of self preservation...  
  
Could she?  
  
Kaiba continued to sit in his chair, his work unfinished, and simply wondered. Would she go that far to please him? It seemed ridicules but he had seen her do some pretty ridicules things...  
  
I whish you could know how much I hate fighting with you.. You won't give me the time of day, though, so it's literally impossible. I love you just the same, no matter how much you hurt me.  
  
Kiyone ran out of Setos office, trying to hide her tears. She knew that she wasn't doing a very good job. She ran back to her apartment crying all the way.  
  
She stood in front of her door, and fished around in her pockets for the key, all the time hoping that no one would come out and ask if she was alright, as she was still crying. She liked her neighbors but she really didn't need to deal with any of them at the time.  
  
She found the key, opened the door and went inside. She walked into her room and then over to the dresser. She then did the same thing that she did every time that she and Seto fought. She picked up one of the picuters that she had of them happy, either just the two of them or them and Mokuba, it didn't matter, just as long as it was a picture of them happy.  
  
She looked at the picture of the three of them, all so happy, and relized that this time it did nothing... The reminder that sometimes they were happy did nothing. What Seto had said earlier was still dominating her thoughts.  
  
But you're so blind, so you'll never see Never see the way things may have possibly been. Do you ever think about how I feel?  
  
Seto finally relized that he wasn't going to be getting any work done with out first checking on Kiyone. He got up and simply walked out of the company. It was odd for him to walk somewhere but he felt lie doing it today, so he indulged the want and simply started to walk towards the girls apartment.  
  
He'd known her for a few years and he still didn't know the depth if her problem. He knew that if he gave her a direct commanded she would almost always follow it. But she wouldn't do something as drastic as killing her self would she?  
  
Seto thought about that for a moment then started to run.  
  
No of course not. Because I'm insignificant I'm stupid I'm your little whore.  
  
Kiyone now stood in the apartment that her parents had insisted on getting for her. (You're Elven nobility. You should try and act like it, even in the human world.)  
  
She wasn't sure what to do. She had always done what Seto had told her, always tried to please him... but now...She closed her eyes and said a small pray in Elven. She looked down at her outfit and wondered if she should just take the thing off... Someone else might want to wear it and.. Well she rather liked it and didn't want the thing to get dirty... She decided to take the thing off, folding it and putting it on the dresser, and then grabbed an elven sheet off the bed and then walked out of her room and to the entrance of her apartment.  
  
She had a Asamit dagger on the wall. It was supposed to be for decoration, but it was sharp worked just fine, and had a rather interesting enchantment on it. She pulled it off the wall and then sat with her back against the door.  
  
She brought her knees up to her chest and set one wrist on them, using her other hand to hold her knife. She knew that if she cut herself with this there would be no turning back. The blade was enchanted with several spells. One was that slowly the person cut by it would start to lose their senses, sight, hearing, touch, the ability to speak... Also the blade killed you quite quickly... Causing you to bleed far more profusely than with any normal blade. She smiled.  
  
"For you, Seto-sama..." She whispered.  
  
Remember this I died for you I died because you wanted me to I died for love  
  
Seto ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He started to fish around for the extra key that Kiyone had given him when she got the apartment and managed to have it out by the time he reached her door. He opened the door as fast as he could. Kaiba caught her as she fell into the hall, falling flat on his rump as he did so.  
  
The girl was wrapped up in a bloody sheet, both of her wrist were slashed thought she was still clutching the knife and the sheet was soaked in blood.  
  
"Kiyone!!" He yelled. The girl smiled up at him. If Kiyone hadn't been an elf the enchantment would have taken full effect and she would have been in the dark, but she was an elf and the enchantment hadn't started to work.  
  
"Seto-sama!" Kiyone managed to whimper out "I'm sorry..."  
  
"No. Oh, no, no, no. you don't need to be sorry." He whispered to her, not quite sure what to do. He started to pull out a cell phone but she stopped him.  
  
"You said you... wanted me to.... Die..." She smiled once again "so... I wil...." She trailed off the enchantment starting to take effect and her speech being affected as a result.  
  
Seto hugged her to him and wondered were everyone else in the building was.  
  
"I don't want you to die." he said quietly. Kiyone looked up at him, gently touched his face and then kissed him.  
  
"Don't... cry." She managed out looking for some odd reason happy "you look much... much better when you smile..."  
  
I love you just the same anyways So... this is goodbye and I don't expect you to cry.  
  
Kiyone once more tried to whimper something out but she was never sure if Seto heard what it was that she said because even with her Elven resistance to magic, and the energy that Jean-Claude was giving her, she died.  
  
I'll say it again, remember this... I died for you. I died for love...  
  
Seto had heard what she said. The last words that would ever pass through her lips.  
  
"For you."  
  
End  
  
Aisha well I thought that I came out okay... I was writing it wail watching 'Monk' (at 12:00 in the morning... ) which I love but don't own. 


End file.
